It is known in the art that a trailer with platform is a road transportation vehicle which comprises a loading tray. There are various types of loads which may be transported on such a vehicle with platform and these generally consist of heavy objects, objects disposed on pallets, and/or other types of objects whose handling requires the use of hauling mechanisms, such as hoists, which typically have access to the load either by the side(s) of the vehicle or by the top thereof.
It is also known in the art that these types of transportation vehicles are generally equipped with transversal securement devices which are typically arranged along the longitudinal axis of the loading tray, onto corresponding side rails or tracks. The users of these vehicles must conform to the requirements of security standards, in regards to the use of securement devices of adequate capacity, the required number thereof being established according to the payload being transported and to the length of the load to be secured.
Typical securement devices are tie down winches which are very well known in the art. Indeed, these types of winches are generally installed on a trailer, and more particularly are inserted onto rails present on each side of the trailer, and positioned at desired locations. They are used for tightening the fastening belts, also known as straps, etc., as well as the chains and other fastening accessories used to secure different loads carried by the trailer.
Known in the art are several types of rails. On most trailers, winches are inserted onto the rails by means of corresponding grooves provided on the winches. On other trailers, winches are inserted on the rails by means of an optional plate which is typically welded on the top of the winch. On yet other trailers, other suitable mounting means may be used.
A conventional tie down winch generally comprises a slit for receiving an end of a fastening strap, a reel for winding the strap about the same, and a hole or opening for receiving a winding bar so as to be able to wind and tighten the strap about the reel. The installation of belts on conventional winches is generally carried out as follows. Firstly, the belt is inserted through the slit or opening(s) of the winch reel. This step is done only at the first installation of the belt on the winch. Secondly, the belt is then rolled-up onto the winch reel. The winding-up of the belt is generally done manually. The belt is then passed over the load and fixed to the other side of the trailer by means of its hook, and tightened in place about the reel with a winding bar. The conventional tie down winch is typically provided with a ratchet safety mechanism for maintaining a certain tightening of the strap and for preventing unwinding thereof.
A problem associated with this type of tie down winch and method of tightening is that it is impossible to tighten rather securely the winch in position when it is not used. Indeed, this is explained by the fact that during the tightening, the winch moves in the same direction as the force applied which in turn provokes a premature wear of the trailer rails caused by the vibrations which result when the vehicle circulates.
It is also known in the art that the operation of a conventional winch and corresponding belt is typically carried out by means of a winding bar which is generally inserted into a corresponding hole on the right-hand side of the winch. The belt may be loosened by pushing the bar downwards. However, the latch must be raised to allow the reel to turn freely. As can be appreciated, this step is difficult because the use of both hands by an operator is required to manipulate and the bar and the latch at the same time. The belt is then unwound in the desired length simply by pulling it. The belt is then pulled over a load to be fastened, to the opposite side of the trailer. The belt is then fixed to the trailer support (or rail) on the opposite side of the trailer by means of its hook.
The excess of the belt is then rolled-up and aligned manually on the winch reel, as aforementioned. The bar is then inserted into the hole or opening on the right-hand side of the winch. The belt is then tightened by pushing and pulling the bar downwards. It has been found in the art that this method of tightening requires a significant amount of force by the user on the bar and thus has been found to cause wounds, namely stresses and strains on different body parts of an operator of such typical tie down winches. Furthermore, since the tightening force transmitted to the fastening belt is directly proportional to the force applied by the operator with the bar, it has been found that the physical requirements and resulting fatigue of an operator generally have adverse consequences on the tightening tension applied to the different fastening belts (they are not uniform, not constant, etc.).
Furthermore, it has also been found that since the belt is rolled-up on itself several times, there will be a loss of tension in the belt due to the yielding of the wound portion of the belt and as a result thereof, it is necessary that the transportation vehicle be stopped periodically and that the load be retightened several times during the transportation of the cargo.
Also known in the art are other types of securement devices which are typically known as chain benders. A typical chain bender generally comprises a bender and a tightening bar. These chain benders and corresponding chains are often stored at the back of the vehicle when they are not used. Similarly to the fastening straps, a chain is generally pulled over the load and fixed to the trailer support (or rail) on the opposite side of the trailer by means of its hook.
It is known in the art that the bender is then fixed to a link of the chain and to the support of the trailer by means of its hooks. The hook of the chain bender must be moved on the link that will allow a tightening. The tightening bar is then inserted on the handle of the chain bender, and tightening of the chain is carried out with the tightening bar.
It has been found in the art that what often happens is that the link used does not allow an adequate tightening of the chain. As a result thereof, a proper tightening is very difficult to obtain. Moreover, the handle of the chain bender is often reassured by means of an elastic belt provided with hooks, in order to impede the bender from opening itself and from having to retighten it (loss of time).
Known to the Applicant are the following patents and patent applications which describe different winches, as well as the various accessories used therewith: CA 2,230,620; CA 2,354,934; U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,443; U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,506; U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,664; U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,53; U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,030; U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,164; U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,637; and DE 42 26 083 A1.
Also known in the art are the various disadvantages associated with the above-described types of conventional winches. Indeed, in regards to the tightening of straps/chains, the conventional winch uses a principle of lever so as to enable to tightening the straps/chains. Indeed, a bar (typically three feet in length) must be inserted into a corresponding hole in the reel of the winch and pushed downwards to tighten the fastening straps by means of substantial physical requirement to the operator of the winch. The substantial disadvantages of such tightening method is that it is very demanding physically and can cause serious harms and/or injuries to an operator. Furthermore, due to the poor design and components of such typical tie down winch and corresponding straps, the tightening is often uneven on all the different winches of a trailer because the level of fatigue of the operator increases from the tightening of a first winch to the tightening of a subsequent winch. Indeed, it has been found that there are substantial tightening tension discrepancies between the first winch tightened by the operator and the last winch tightened by the operator which in turn causes tightening unbalances along the cargo supported by the vehicle, which is very undesirable for stability reasons, as can be easily understood.
Another substantial disadvantage associated with conventional winches is that the tightening force thereof is not constant and not uniform. As aforementioned, very often there is not enough tightening force present in the fastening straps, and/or there are differences in the tightening forces from one strap to another, and this increases the risk of slipping and shifting of the load during transportation, which is very undesirable.
Another disadvantage associated with conventional winches is that the tension applied to the belt is maintained by means of a latch fixed to the frame of the winch, which blocks the reel. In the advent of a reversal of the trailer, the pressure will thus be distributed by the latch onto the frame of the winch, and in turn this will tend to deform the winch under the impact and release the load, which is very undesirable for obvious reasons known in the art.
Another problem associated with conventional winches is that the belt is squeezed on itself around the reel of the winch during the tightening process which is undesirable because the belt presses on itself during the tightening, thereby resulting in a loss of tightening tension. Moreover, as a result thereof, the tightening is uneven on all the different winches of the trailer which in turn provokes a deformation and a premature wear of the trailer. Moreover, as a result of the aforementioned, there is a loss of tension in the belts due to the vibrations during the transportation which in turn obliges the operator to frequently stop the vehicle and retighten the belt several times during a given trip. Moreover, there is a premature wear of the belt resulting when the tightening in the presence of sand, dust and/or other debris between the windings of the belt.
Another problem associated with conventional winches is that the belt must be manually rolled-up on all its length about the reel of the winch before being tightening in place with the winding bar. This is undesirable because it is a long procedure and very time-consuming; does not allow to fix solidly the winch to the rails of the trailer because the winch moves in the same direction as the tightening force; and causes wear of the trailer rails to which winches are fixed due to the vibrations of the winches when the vehicle circulates. Indeed, in certain cases, rails must be replaced on a yearly basis, which is very costly.
Another problem associated with conventional winches is that the operator must raise the latch to unblock the reel at the same time as he/she is attempting to loosen the belt by means of the winding bar. This is very undesirable because it is difficult to operate the winch since the operator must use both hands to operate both the latch and the winding bar at the same time.
Another problem associated with conventional winches and with the chain benders used therewith is that once again, the principle of lever is required to tighten the chains, which in turn results in the same disadvantages associated with conventional winches and their straps. Indeed, this is very undesirable in that the method is very demanding physically and can cause serious harms and/or injuries to the operator of the winch. Moreover, an operator is often required to go over the load in order to operate the chain benders, which may in turn result in falls from the load and serious injuries to the operator. Furthermore, the load is often unsufficiently or excessively tightened because the step of tightening is based on the length of a given chain link, which in turn causes an improper tightening and damages to the equipment.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for an improved winch which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome some of the aforementioned prior art problems.